Roy Han
Sword Master also known as Roy Han '''and '''God , is the former Chairman of Giga Corporation and Giga Group and the Creator and God of Lucid Adventure.Episode 77 He is currently in a coma in The Real World but his consciousness is still online in Lucid Adventure. In Lucid Adventure, he split himself into three other forms namely Novelist Han, Alpaca Man and a 3rd unidentified form.Episode 100Episode 103 Appearance Roy Han7.jpg|Roy Han in The Real World Roy Han 5.jpg|Roy Han as Sword Master (Episode 76) Roy Han 4.jpg Roy Han 6.jpg|Roy Han having fun with Carter Han in the past (Episode 32) Lucid Adventure Creation4.jpg|Roy Han meeting The Witch in the form of a blue bird (Episode 77) Lucid Adventure Creation5.jpg|Roy Han first real meeting with The Witch at Xdonald's (Episode 77) Lucid Adventure Creation1.jpg|Roy Han with The Witch and Zero after the creation of Lucid Adventure (Episode 77) Roy Han8.jpg|Roy Han regaining Consciousness after Lucid Adventure was created (Episode 77) Roy Han14.jpg|Roy Han receiving an 'ugly' gift from Dark (Episode 75) Roy Han13.jpg|Three years ago, Sword Master meeting Dark in Lucid Adventure for the first time (Episode 75) Roy Han15.jpg|Roy Han as 'The Devil' in the 'The Most Friendly Devil' Story Dungeon (Episode 76) Roy Han17.jpg|Episode 100 Roy Han 2.jpg|Roy Han gathering his family for the last time before he fell into a coma (Episode 9) Roy Han 3.jpg|Sword Master's Silhouette (Episode 9) Yopi9.jpg|Sword Master visiting Yopi (Episode 17) Roy Han.jpg|Roy Han sitting on the horns of The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han10.jpg|Roy Han getting chastised by his grandson (Episode 21) Roy Han9.jpg|Roy Han reuniting with Dark (Episode 21) Roy Han11.jpg|Roy Han leaving the Leaf Dungeon with The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han12.jpg|Roy Han disappearing in the portal after saying good bye to Dark(Episode 21) Roy Han16.jpg|Sword Master's Hand in Zero's possession (Episode 90) Sword Master1.jpg|Episode 103 Personality Relationships Family Wife Dark Roy Han cares for his grandson dearly as he is the only person that gave him soenthing without expecting anything in return. Unlike his sons, who he had an almost business like relationship with and criticised, he teased Dark and even was not angry when Dark interrupted him during a meeting. Roy Han used to play video games with Dark when he was younger and even received an ugly gift from him which made him happy. Dark was the first person that Roy Han invited to play Lucid Adventure. He was extremely worried when Dark seemed to be choking in the game. After Roy Han fell into a coma, their close relationship caused Dark to be killed by his family members everytime he logged into Lucid Adcenture to look for him. Despite Roy Han being chased, he still tries to help Dark by giving him a geneorous quest to help him level up and become stronger. Upon reuniting with Dark, their closeness can be seen as Dark was able to pull his ponytail and chastise him. He encouraged Dark to find the answer in Lucid Adventure and told him he believed in him before he leaving Leaf Dungeon with The Antler. Sam Han Roy Han had an almost business like relationship with his son. He was referred to as 'President' rather than Father by Sam. Sam was highly against Roy Han's massive investment in Lucid Adventure as his guys had reviewed it and said the idea was not possible. June Han 2nd Son James Han Nathan Han Sua Han Lucas Han The Gods Zero Their exact relationship has not been seen but on first seeing Zero, he thought she looked like an in game NPC. Zero as the moderator of his world created his characters body and granted him the Almighty skill. It is unknown why Zero wants to destroy his world.Episode 74 She is currently trying to create a weapon that can penetrate his 'Divine Flesh' and kill him. God of War God of Blessings Others The Witch Sora Hardcore Leveling Warrior Lali Luga Yopi The Giga Empire 'Skills & Abilities' Fighting Style and Power As the creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Sword Master's powe is the most powerful entity in the game. His Almighty skill grants him the max stats and activated all his attacking abilities making his combat prowess unmatched. Constant used Self-Deception to increase his physical attributes to a Divine Level and could just keep up with Roy Han's speed despite his power being split into other forms. When in combat, Sword Master can use powerful attacks such as Lacerate x100 which is capable of destroying multiple GF-999s' and is capable of using Divine Skills such as God's Hand. As the creator, he is able to permanently delete Players from the game and prevent them from ever logging into Lucid Adventure with the Sword of Deletion. His Divine flesh can only be destroyed by himself and not even Zero's bug weapons can penetrate his flesh.Episode 90 He is very good at concealing himself as even Yopi with his resources couldn't track him down. As the God of Lucid Adventure, he has the ability to grant quests and create quests, as he created a story dungeon based on 'The Most Friendly Devil' story which Carter liked.Episode 76 Power Division Roy Han has the ability to split himself into multiple forms that are powerful within their own right. Novelist Han can split mountains with a small tree branch and Alpaca Man had the third highest strength stat in the Siege Round and was able to destroy 2 of Giga's GF-99s with a piece of a statue made by Hohoians. The 4th character has not been identified but is the most likely owner of God's Hand in Zero's possession. It was shown that using Divine sills and ultimate skills in either of his split forms puts a lot of strainon their bodies. The exact mechanics of how he split his power and the portion of his power that is within each form has not been revealed. All-Item usage As a God, it seems that Roy Han has the ability to use any weapon in the game even if they have contract and are bound to specific players. Novelist Han was capable of picking up The Sword of Honor from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's back despite the sword only being able to be used by the player under a contract with it. Skills Barriers * Great Barrier - A powerful barrier that is capable of neutralising Giga's GF-999 powerful Ruin spell.Episode 104 Divine Skills * Almighty - Roy Han acquired this skill after his body was created by Zero. It is an ability fitting for the God of Lucid Adventure. It grants him max stats, immortality, all attacking skills are activated, all potential abilities can be detected, flight, the ability to be worshipped at a place he chooses. * God's Hand - Roy Han can summon a divine hand to attack his target. * Sword of Deletion - Delete - Roy Han can use this skill to delete players from the game and banish them from Lucid Adventure permanently. Sword Skills * Lacerate * Lacerate x100 Items Weapons * Sword of Deletion - It is a sword that * Sword Master was seen with a sword in a brown scabbard while he was riding The Antler. The scabbard has a padlock on it presumably sealing it's power. History Three Years Ago At some point after his wife's death, he became The President of Giga Group. For his last challenge as the Giga CEO, Roy Han's wanted to make an online RPG game as his Last challenge. He wanted a game that could only be played by connecting brain signals and he wanted to turn this dream into a 'world'. Whilst thinking of how to create it he was a approached by The Witch in the form of a blue bird and was told to meet her at the Xdonald's in XX Location. After meeting the little girl, he was sceptical at first but soon realised that he was talking to The Witch of legend. He was transported into a mobile phone and had Lucid Adventure created with the aid of God's Toy and met the moderator of his world, Zero in the process. He had to pay the her a large sum of money as 'it costs tons to become a God'. He regained consciousness in the Real World and Lucid Adventure was created on the mobile phone. Soon after Lucid Adventure's creation he invested a lot of Giga's money into The Game development project at the behest of his sons Sam and James but he carried on as he believed it was Giga's future.Episode 75 Due to his deteriorating health, Roy Han gathered his family members together and told them to log into Lucid Adventure that night as he would be making his will in the game. He then fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since. The Doctors said he had three months to live.Episode 9 Roy Han's consciousness is still in Lucid Adventure as his status shows that he's online. The outside world thought he was still healthy because they had him filmed when he was still healthy. At some point before the start of the series, Sword Master split himself into three other characters namely Novelist Han, Alpaca Man and a fourth unidentified character. Plot Sword Master visited Yopi's office and asked him to do a few things and then vanished. One of the things asked was for Yopi to give Dark's Party the Grade S Secret Quest on his behalfEpisode 17 as he wanted Dark and his party to level up and get stronger.Episode 13 He also informed Yopi that he would be participating in The Combat Tournament himself, supposedly for fun. Roy Han accompanied by The Antler, met Dark, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Beuebu on the top floor of Leaf Dungeon. He explained the situation to them that involved Dark's Uncle but had to rush off into a portal because he was being chased by someone.Episode 21 For unknown reasons, he cut off his right hand which is currently in Zero's possession. Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Han Family